Admiral Saul Karath
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith Empire Corellian-born Saul Karath comes from tough working-class beginnings- made all the tougher when The Great Sith War turns his life upside down. The Navy provides a means of escape. Starting as a noncommissioned crewman, Karath serves as steward for Great Sith War naval hero Orley Vanicus- beginning a career that sees him trying nearly every duty aboard a Starship at least once. He grows into a talented pilot and ana even better tactician, known for acting on quality snap judgments. His skills for dealing with bureaucracy are less developed, with numerous setbacks in his career. But his remarkable ability to rebound allows him to survive and thrive. On Reciprocity, he finds success protecting convoys against pirates; later, as Captain and then Admiral on Courageous and Swiftsure, he leads the defense against The Mandalorians. The Navy, for Karath, is family. But when Darth Revan strikes, that family is shaken, and Karath makes his ultimate gamble to save it. Faced with the loss of his forces and command, Karath betrays the Republic, bringing Leviathan and other ships to The Sith Empire, and devastating his protégé, Carth Onasi. The move is the greatest of ironies for Karath, who has mistrusted Jedi since The Great Sith War. Earlier, in The Mandalorian Wars, Karath immediately- and incorrectly- assumes on scant evidence that Zayne Carrick is a Mandalorian spy; other Jedi received similarly icy receptions. Now, in The Jedi Civil War, Karath finds himself in the service of fallen Jedi, and he is driven to dire acts to prove his worth. Karath initially hopes the disappearance of Revan from the scene would improve matters, but soon finds that serving Malak is no easier. But as the highest-ranking official in Malak's service, he is not about to abandon his post. The preservation of his beloved Navy, and his status within it, overrules all other concerns. As he puts it, "War's a funny thing. It makes you do things you never thought you'd do." Admiral Saul Karath Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Soldier 5/Noble 3/Ace Pilot 1/Officer 7 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '''+19; '''Senses: Perception: +19 Languages: '''Basic, Bothan, Durese, Khilese, Kuat, Mando'a, Sullestese, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 31; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 131, Damage Threshold: 30 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +15 (1d4+9) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +15 (3d6+8) 'Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Expert Gunner, Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons) Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Command Cover (+3), Coordinated Attack, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics, [[Rally|'Rally']], Republic Military Training, Share Talent (Assault Tactics, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 12, Constitution 14, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 12, Charisma 16 'Talents: Armored Defense, Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Born Leader, Deployment Tactics, Distant Command, Expert Gunner, Field Tactics, Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons), [[Rally|'Rally']] Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Coordinated Attack, Linguist, Republic Military Training, Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Initiative +19, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +16, Knowledge (Tactics) +21, Mechanics +16, Perception +19, Persuasion +21, Pilot +14 Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Comlink (Encrypted, Short-Range), Officer's Uniform Category:Humans